supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beckett Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny," Stevie: "Shut the fuck up!" Brian: "You better watch your language." Announcer: "Gloria heads to Los Angeles, California to meet the Beckett family, whose four kids are driving them completely crazy. Brian: "I am very disappointed with your behavior, Stacie." Announcer: "Can Gloria help those four kids turn their life around?" throws a cup of water in Brian's face Announcer: "Or will this happen forever?" Stevie: "You're all stupid. Even you, Supernanny!" Submission Reel Gloria: "Here I am, in Los Angeles, California ready to meet a stay-at-home father and a working mother, who need my help." Brian: "Hi, I'm Brian Beckett. This is my wife, Rhonda. My wife works all day to pay the bills, while I stay home and clean. We have six kids, John, our oldest, is 18 and he came home from college for a visit, Amber is 17, Amanda is 15, Stacie is 13, Peter is 6, and our youngest, Stevie is 4. John and Peter are well-behaved, but the other four are all far from well-behaved." Stevie: "I HATE MY PARENTS AND I HATE MY TWO SIBLINGS! I ONLY CARE ABOUT MY FOUR SIBLINGS!" Brian: "Amber likes to hang out with older boys that Rhonda and I don't know, Amanda likes to stay out past her curfew, Stacie finds a wall and colors on it and Stevie, who is the worst, eats junk food and misbehaves 24/7. Stevie has been expelled from preschool." see Amber kissing one of her boyfriends named Orson Amber: "I love you so much, Orson. You deserve my love." throws a tennis ball at John, but misses John: "Stevie, you almost hurt me!" Stevie: "I'm supposed to, John." laughs Rhonda: "What happened this time, officer?" Officer: "Amanda has been disobeying curfew again, like she always does. Not only that, she was seen loitering at a local convenience store with her 20-year-old boyfriend Carlos." Stacie: "I like to fucking color on walls!" Brian: "Please, Supernanny, help me get this family back together again." Gloria: "Don't worry, I'll be there, Mister." Observation Begins Gloria Arrives at the Beckett Doorstep arrives at the Beckett home and rings the doorbell and Rhonda answer the door Brian: "Hello, you must be Gloria. I'm Brian Beckett, and this is my wife, Rhonda." Gloria: "Nice to meet you, Brian and Rhonda." Rhonda: "Hello, I'm Rhonda and I'm leaving for work in thirteen minutes." and Peter come in Brian: "That's our sons, John and Peter." John: "What's up?" Peter: "Hello." hits Gloria with a toy baseball bat Stevie: "Welcome, Miss Piece of Shit." Rhonda: "Steven Daniel Beckett, watch your language, you're only 4." runs off laughing Rhonda: "Excuse me, get back here right now, please." Stevie: "No way!" Rhonda: "Stevie." Stevie: "Fine. Hello, Gloria. Sorry I swore at you." Gloria: "Apology accepted." Amanda and Stacie arrive Rhonda: "That's our other three kids, Amber, Amanda and Stacie." sees drawings on the wall Gloria: "Who drew on that wall?" Stacie: "I did." Brian: "Stacie, drawing goes on paper, not on walls. Do I make myself clear?" Stacie: "Yeah." Brian: "John, can you take your brothers and sisters upstairs, because Gloria wants to talk with your mother and me." John: "Okay, Dad." takes his brothers and sisters upstairs to his room John: "Okay, what DVD would you like to watch, guys?" Peter: " " Talk with Mom and Dad Brian and Rhonda sit down Gloria: "What were the kids kicked out of school for?" Brian: "Some for beating up students, some for swearing constantly, and some for flipping off people." Gloria: "What about the holidays?" Rhonda: "Well, we had Thanksgiving last year at my sister, Helen's house. We made the food. Later at dinner, the kids were having a food fight, which Stevie started. Stacie ate the entire cherry pie, which was considered greedy. Also, Amanda smeared gravy on the walls, and Amber hogged all the juice from Peter. They ruined Halloween last year too. John and Brian stayed and gave out candy, while the other five went with me trick-or-treating. Peter behaved the entire time trick-or-treating, but the other four had tricks up their sleeves. Stacie was covering all the houses and trees with toilet paper, and recorded the house owner's reactions on YouTube, Amanda and her boyfriend Carlos was flipping off the other trick-or-treaters and swearing at them, Amber took off her slutty cat costume and drove around half naked across town with one of her boyfriends and Stevie went off on his own, getting more and more candy. As soon as we got home, Stevie ate his treats and then his other siblings' treats, telling me he wanted more candy. He also ruined Peter's ghost costume by ripping it into pieces and throwing it in the fireplace. Amber, Stacie and Amanda backed him up in it. So Brian, John and I grounded those four for a week." Gloria: "He only ruined Halloween and Thanksgiving?" Brian: "Actually, he ruined other holidays. The four ruined Christmas as well. The four were knocking all the snowmen down at the park. They played ding-dong-ditch in the neighborhood, ringing the neighbor's doors and taking off One morning, they ate gingerbread men for breakfast instead of regular breakfast. We went shopping at the mall, and Stevie, Amber, Stacie and Amanda were all shoplifting from almost every store. They also ruined Peter's Christmas play by holding a bucket of water and Stacie was the one who pulled the rope, dumping the water and then posting the incident on YouTube. On December 20, we went to my parents' house for Christmas. At dinnertime, Stevie spit all the food we served him at my mother's face. Peter brought some plum pudding from the store, and Stacie ate it. Also, Amanda ate one half pie then split the other half with her boyfriend Carlos and threw another at the wall. Amber brought one of her boyfriends over and they causing havoc, by playing the Motley Crue song "Kickstart My Heart" on the stereo, eating some of the food and eating nearly all the desserts. We soon got up on Christmas morning to eat our breakfast and open our presents, Stevie, Amber, Amanda and Stacie all got coal in their stockings, because they were all on the naughty list. They stole everyone's presents, claiming them as their own. They went out to play ding-dong-ditch in the neighborhood and recorded the neighbor's reactions, posting it on YouTube. They threw the tree at Peter. They made a huge scene at dinner that night. And on New Year's Eve, Amber went out to spend it with one of her boyfriends, Stevie snuck an alcohol bottle and mixed it with juice, Stacie and Amanda spray-painted one of my friends' vehicles. They also ruined Easter by breaking every egg during the easter egg hunt and blurting out foul language." Gloria: "That doesn't look good at all." Gloria: So, I heard Stevie got kicked out of preschool. What happened? Rhonda: "Well, now we gotta find a way to improve Stevie, Amber, Amanda and Stacie's behaviors." Brian: "Sounds like a good idea, Rhonda." AM Morning Gloria: "After Rhonda left for work, Amanda went out with a 20-year-old man who happened to be her boyfriend Carlos. He was waiting for her on his motorcycle." Gloria: Excuse me, sir, but who are you? Carlos: The name is Carlos, lady. Is Amanda here? I am here to pick her up for our date. Observation Continues Gloria: "Later that afternoon, Peter and Stevie were playing Battleship, which then they started fighting when Stevie found out Peter was sinking his battleship." Stevie: "F-6." Peter: "Missed. A-10." Stevie: "You sunk it, you little donkey-raping shit eater!" starts punching Peter and then hits him with a stuffed lion, as Peter starts to scream and cry, Brian then comes upstairs Brian: "What is this? Both of you, enough." Stevie: "He deserved it! He sunk my battleship!" Brian: "Steven Daniel Beckett, you don't ever hit your brother. Now say you're sorry." Stevie: "I'm sorry, Peter." Brian: "That's better. Don't ever do it again, then. OK?" Parent Meeting Gloria: "That evening, after Rhonda got home from work, I had a meeting with mom and dad and talked about implementing discipline, house rules, etc." Gloria: "So I hear that only two of your kids, John and Peter are well-behaved, but Stevie isn't and neither is Amber, Stacie or Amanda." Brian: "Yeah. In fact that's all that happened for at least a month or more. Amber already got her driver's license at age 16, and she drives a black Nissan Centra." Gloria: "I came up with the discipline things, Naughty Swivel, which is for Amber and Amanda, Naughty Tuffet, which is for Stacie and the Naughty Chair is for Stevie." Rhonda: "That's a good idea." Discipline Naughty Swivel Gloria: "One day, Peter was blowing up a balloon just for fun. And he bounced it, and then Amber comes in and pops it with a pin." Peter: "Dad!" comes to Peter's room" Brian: "What happened, Peter?" Peter: "Amber popped my balloon with a pin!" Brian: "Amber Scarlett Marie Beckett, you do NOT pop your brother's balloon. Now say you're sorry." Amber: "No fucking way!" Brian: "That's it, Amber. Naughty Swivel, right now." is sent to the Naughty Swivel Brian: "You stay right there. As a result for popping your brother's balloon, I'm taking away your cell phone for the rest of the day." takes Amber's cell phone from her, and the phone starts ringing Amber: "I didn't like it when my father confiscated my phone." gets up and snatches her cell phone back from Brian Brian: "Amber, no. I mean it. You're done with your phone for the rest of the day." grabs the cell phone from Amber and takes it into the bedroom with him Amber: "WHEN I DO GET MY PHONE BACK, I'LL HIDE IT SOMEWHERE SO YOU'LL NEVER FUCKING TAKE IT AGAIN, YOU ROTTEN DONKEY-RAPING SON OF A BITCH!" hears a scream from Peter's room and he rushes back into Peter's room to find him and Amanda fighting by punching each other and Amanda spits on Peter's face and kicks him Brian: "Are you alright, Peter?" Peter: "Yeah." Brian: "Amanda, you are sent to the Naughty Swivel too, because you fought with Peter and you spit in his face. And your iPod is gone for the rest of the day." confiscates Amanda's iPod Naughty Tuffet Gloria: "One day, Stacie was coloring on another wall." colors on one of the walls and writes obscenities on the wall, and finishes it by writing "FUCK YOU YOU MONSTROUS SLUTTY, CUM-SUCKING BITCH!" and then walks off Gloria: "A few minutes later, Brian walked to the wall to find Stacie's obscenities on the wall. Brian: "What's this stuff? Fuck you, you monstrous slutty, cum-sucking bitch? Anastasia Deborah Joy Beckett, come here at once!" comes to Brian Brian: "What's this about?" Stacie: "I like to color on walls." Brian: "What did I tell you about coloring on walls?" Stacie: "I don't know and I don't care." Brian: "Be rude again, and you're at the Naughty Tuffet." Stacie: "FUCK YOU! YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" Brian: "Right. Naughty Tuffet now." walks Stacie to the Naughty Tuffet Brian: "And stay there. Your iPhone is gone for the rest of the day, because you colored on the walls and you swore at me." takes Stacie's iPhone and walks away Naughty Chair Gloria: "One day, Stevie and his siblings were playing a game of tag." kids are running around during a game of tag Gloria: "Suddenly, Stevie pushed his brother Peter into a thorn bush." Peter: "JOHN!!!! Stevie pushed me into the thorn bush!!!!" John: "Stevie, you do NOT push your brother into a thorn bush. Come with me, you're going to the Naughty Chair." sends Stevie to the Naughty Chair gets a crying and wailing Peter from the thorn bush and takes him inside Gloria: "Now I'm gonna tell you something, Stevie, and you're gonna listen. Pushing your brother into a thorn bush was NOT the right thing to do. Pushing him there was dangerous. You could've sent him to the emergency room. But you're lucky he didn't get sent there." John: "She's right. And as a result for pushing Peter into a thorn bush, I'm taking away your toy truck for the rest of the day and you will sit on this chair for 4 minutes." takes Stevie's toy truck Stevie: "That's mine!" snatches his toy truck from John John: "Stevie, let go of it. I'm serious. You're done with your toy truck for the rest of the day." takes the toy truck from Stevie and takes it with him Stevie: "FUCK YOU, JOHN! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Gloria: "Just ignore it, John." few minutes later, Brian walks to the Naughty Chair Brian: "Alright, Stevie. John put you on the Naughty Chair because what you did to Peter today was totally unacceptable. Are you ready to say you're sorry?" Stevie: "Of course." walks to Peter Stevie: "Peter, I'm sorry for pushing you into a thorn bush. I knew I was wrong to do that." Peter: "Apology accepted." Brian: "And what do you say to John?" Stevie: "I'm sorry for what I did." John: "I accept your apology. Next time, don't push anybody into anything dangerous. OK?" House rules Gloria: "As of today, I introduce to the Beckett family, the rules." Gloria: "Here are some house rules, everyone. The rules are: no swearing, no destroying people's property, no embarrassing people, no making fun, no biting, no name-calling, no tattling, no being rude." Brian: "That's cool." Stevie: "I disagree with that!" Stacie: "So do I!" Amanda: "Me too!" Amber: "I strongly fucking disagree with that! I STRONGLY DISAGREE!" Stevie: "OVER OUR DEAD FUCKING BODIES!" Gloria: "Kids, those are the rules." Brian: "I agree with Gloria. The rules are there for a good reason, young man." Beckett family issues Gloria: "Earlier today, Peter was building a clay dragon when things went wrong." is building a clay dragon Stevie: "I hate it when people make things out of clay." gets up to go to the bathroom, Stevie goes in the room and destroys Peter's clay dragon by smashing it to smithereens Peter leaves the bathroom, he finds his demolished clay dragon Peter: "Dad!!! John!!!!" and John come upstairs John: "What happened this time?" Peter: "Stevie smashed my clay dinosaur, when I was just about to finish it!!!" Brian: "Steven Daniel Beckett, come with me immediately!" walks Stevie to the naughty chair Brian: "I'm taking away your toys for the rest of the day. And you can forget about playing with your friends this afternoon!" Stevie: "I was gonna play with them this afternoon!" Brian: "Well, you should've thought of that before you smashed Peter's clay dragon!" gets up from the chair Brian: "STEVIE! GET BACK HERE! I MEAN IT!" Stevie: "NO!!!!" runs to his friend Jason's house Jason: "Hey, Stevie." Stevie: "Hey, what's up, Jason?" and Jason are about to walk into the yard as John and Brian catch Stevie and John scoops up Stevie Stevie: "LET GO OF ME YOU FAGGOT!!!! I WANNA PLAY WITH JASONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Brian: "Sorry, Stevie, but you're punished for the rest of the day." parents and arrive outside to get Jason back inside Jason's mom: "Jason get over here right now!" Jason: " Aw shit!" Jason's dad: " Right now!" places Stevie back in the Naughty Chair John: "And stay there!" Stevie: "FUCK YOU, FAGGOT!!!" John: "You do not use that kind of language towards me or anybody else in this family." Trip to the market Gloria: "The Becketts were taking a trip to the supermarket, and the four kids were ready to cause some mayhem." gets a cart Brian: "Be sure to stay with me while we're shopping. Stevie, you behave and you'll get a Barney DVD." Stevie: "Alright." rides another cart into a roll of paper towels, causing them all to fall over grabs all the jars of salsa and pours them all over the floor picks up a nail file from a shelf and slices all the flour bags open snatches a huge bag of candy off the shelf and puts it in a cart Brian: "Stacie, be careful with the paper towels. Amber, If the owner sees salsa on the floor, you'll be forced to clean up the aisle. Amanda, that flour on the floor and the bags you sliced open, I will take some of it out of your bank account. Stevie, that junk food is gonna make you really hyper." Stevie: "Who gives a fucking shit, faggot?" swipes a soda bottle off a shelf and chugs it down rips open a bag of marshmallows, then hides where nobody can find him and gorges on the marshmallows tosses each bag of bread on the floor walks into the bathroom and writes profanities on the wall with a Sharpie swipes Pokemon cards off the shelf Brian: "That's it, kids. You left me no choice. John, Peter, as soon as we get done with the shopping, we're leaving." John: "Got it." Rhonda, Brian, John and Peter finish their shopping, a guard approaches them with Amanda, Amber and Stacie Guard: "I found one daughter by the bathroom, the other by the flour aisle and another by the toys aisle. Are they yours?" Rhonda: "Yes. What did they do this time?" Brian: "Amber Scarlett Marie Beckett, Amanda Victoria Elizabeth Beckett and Anastacia Deborah Joy Beckett, what were the three of you thinking? Where's Stevie at?" Amber: "By the toy aisle." Brian: "Rhonda, stay with the rest of the kids while John, Gloria and I go scold Stevie." Rhonda: "Got it." Brian and John walk off and find Stevie by the toy aisle John: "Steven Daniel Beckett, we warned you. You had your chance, little boy. We're leaving right now." Stevie: "What about the Barney DVD?" Brian: "You don't deserve it." Stevie (menacing): "Let me get the Barney DVD. NOW!! You dirty fuck-nugget!!!" Brian: "No!" Stevie: "You don't have the right to refuse!" Brian: "Yes, I do. I have every right. If I refuse, I mean it. Don't think I don't." Stevie: "Yeah, go ahead and refuse, faggot!!!! But I'm done putting up with it." goes to an aisle and snatches a Barney DVD off the shelf Brian (sternly): "Put it back right now!!" Stevie: "It was my reward." grabs the Barney DVD from Stevie and puts it back on the shelf John: "You didn't earn it." punches John really hard in the abdomen Brian: "You chose not to behave, Stevie, so this consequence is what you get." Stevie: "I HATE YOU, YOU INCONSIDERATE PIECE OF SHIT!!!" Amber, Stacie, Amanda and the others got in the vehicle, Brian takes Stevie out of the cart, then spanks him twice with a belt and locks him in his carseat and puts the child lock on begins to drive out of the parking lot and drives off home, and Stevie begins to rapidly kick the back of the driver's seat Aftermath and John bring a crying and wailing Stevie into the Naughty Chair Stevie: "I wanted that Barney DVD!!" Brian: "Well, you blew it. Next time when you behave. But until then, you will not purchase that DVD, and you have your attitude at the store to thank for that." Stevie: "Yeah?! (shouts in Brian's face) WELL, FUCK YOU!!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!! You are just fucking high!!! WHAT A BUNCH OF DICTATORS YOU THREE ARE!!!" and John walk off as Stevie gives them both the finger Gloria: "You do not cuss at your father or John or give them the finger! Your behavior is totally unacceptable. You nearly trashed half the market, you made a huge mess, you caused a great deal of chaos and you made your father have to pay for the damage you caused. Not only did you lose your chance at a Barney DVD, but you are also going to lose free play time tonight !" Friend technique Gloria: "I introduced the Friend Technique." Gloria: "By saying this, these rules tell Stevie, Amanda, Amber and Stacie who they're allowed to associate with, and what they're allowed to watch on TV with them and when to come home." Stevie: "Blah, blah, blah." Gloria: "Excuse me, you don't make the rules, I do. It's that simple." Snack jar technique Gloria: "This is the Snack Jar Technique to get Stevie to eat foods that are good for him." John, Rhonda and Gloria go through the pantry and find a few tons of junk food, like Pop-Tarts, boxes of cereals including Cap'n Crunch, Fruity Pebbles, Lucky Charms, Cocoa Puffs, Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Froot-Loops, various candy bars, cans of Pringles, bags of Doritos, various candies, various soda bottles, such as Pepsi, Coca-Cola, Mountain Dew & A&W Root Beer, Starbursts, Swedish Fish, Cookie Dough Bites, snack cakes like Little Debbie and Hostess products, donuts, cookies, bags of potato chips, fruit snacks, Cheetos, frozen pizza and other processed foods, courtesy of a certain college student John: "See this load of junk food, Gloria?" Gloria: "What about it, John?" John: "It's what Stevie enjoys eating. We have nothing against him eating some of the stuff here. But he doesn't need to feed on them 24/7." few minutes later, Stevie checks the pantry and his snacks are nowhere to be found Stevie: "So you wanna play rough, huh? I'll show you fucking punks!" Eating at the restaurant Gloria: "One night, The Becketts were out eating a restaraunt." belches Brian: "Stevie, that's not good table manners. When you belch, say excuse me." DVD meeting Gloria: "The next day, we had a DVD meeting." Stevie's friends Gloria: "Here, we meet Stevie's friends." (Stevie's friends include Terrence, Phillip, Eric, Clyde, Mark, Brody, Derek, Jason, Stacie, Amber and Amanda's friends Gloria: "We also meet Stacie, Amanda and Amber's friends." (Amanda, Amber and Stacie's friends include Veronica, Ember, Ivy, Imogen, Carlos, Orson, Peter and John's friends Gloria: "We meet Peter and John's friends as well." Epic tantrum Stevie vs. the babysitter Reinforcements Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts